


More than just your Taste

by sanny_isabelle



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off a nightmare I had, Blood, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Florist Youngjae, Happy end?, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mutant/Zombie-ish Daehyun, Some Fluff, beginning of World war 3, crack hidden behind actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanny_isabelle/pseuds/sanny_isabelle
Summary: Youngjae awoke with sweat drippling down his forhead as he looked around in panic, realizing that it was just another nightmare. He stared wide eyed at the white ceiling above him as he waited for his beating heart to calm down. It must've been still night time as only the little lamp on the front desk outside the isolation room was on, illuminating the small room in a warm orange glow.He let's out a breathy sob as he wishes dearly that all of this would be just that, a nightmare. Not his reality.





	More than just your Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I had this terrifying Nightmare a few days ago but the concept wouldn't let me go and I don't even know why I decided to make a Deajae story out of it. But it isn't so bad and I wrote half a day on it so please be nice. Also excuse any mistakes because english is not my first language.

****

Youngjae awoke with sweat dripping down his forhead as he looked around in panic, realizing that it was just another nightmare. He stared wide eyed at the white ceiling above him as he waited for his beating heart to calm down. It must've been still night time as only the little lamp on the front desk outside the isolation room was on, illuminating the small room in a warm orange glow.

  
  


The man lying beside him slowly stirred and Youngjae hoped that he wouldn't wake up so soon. He sighed in relief when he just felt the hand on his waist tighten and pulling him against the man's solid, cold chest.

  
  


After waiting for a few more minutes to make sure that the other was deep asleep, he slowly turned around, wanting to get as much space between them as he could. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, so he closed his eyes and wanted to rest his body for a little more.

  
  


He couldn't stop his mind from going back to his nightmare, the terrifying images not leaving him. He could still hear the gruesome screams of pain and fear and the breaking of bones and tearing of flesh. Youngjae doesn't even try to stop the tears from falling as he's crying again.

  
  


He hasn't been doing anything but cry since they came here four days ago. He let's out a breathy sob as he wishes dearly that all of this would be just that, a nightmare. Not his reality.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Youngjae was already finishing his last order of a Bouquet of Orange Roses for tomorrow as his Boss came rushing from the little storage/break room in the back of the little Flower shop, hastily turning up the volume of the TV.

  
  


„ Breaking News! We will now connect to the live emergency Government conference!“ Youngjae slowly puts the delicate Flowers away and looks at the man curiously. „ What's going on? Did something happen?“

  
  


His Boss, a 56 year old man beckons him nearer. „ You should really watch more news, Youngjae. I know that kids like you aren't really interested in Politics and all but this here...“ He looks back at the screen and Youngjae follows his gaze. The Conference seems to start as South Koreas President Moon Jaein walks to the little podium.

  
  


„ Thank you all for coming. I am President Moon Jaein and together with our Department of Defense Chairman, General Jeong Seungjo, we have to give out a national warning.“ The President gestured to the General to take his Place and the Present Reporters all started writing furiously, a murmur of questions filling the hall.

  
  


Youngjae didn't want to admit to his Boss nor himself, but he actually didn't really have much knowledge on Politics. This National warning they were talking about however has definitely caught his interest. He did know that in the last few months, basically since Trump was elected as America's President, the threats coming from North Korea beginning a nuclear war were increasing by day and the slight fear started creeping into their normal lives as he saw multiple of his neighbors packing up their things and leaving Seoul, maybe even Asia.

  
  


His Parents weren't really paying it much attention, just like himself, and were actually happy about some of their noisy neighbors finally being gone. He was brought out of his thoughts as the loud booming voice of the General resonates out of the TV.

  
  


„Citizens of our Country! With all the tension and war threats occurring over the past months, we have now been reported of sightings of strange things happening. As some of you may have heard of, a good hundred of People were reported in the last week for abnormal behavior and extreme show of violence. We have no further information as on who those People are or what their intentions and motives are but we're investigating and will provide you with more information as soon as possible. It's important for you all to not Panic and stay at home. If your out somewhere right now then please bring yourself to safety, be it a grocery store or someone else's House. We hope that all of you will help each other and provide shelter for those who are in need of one. If you were to encounter such a Person as described than immediately go to a safe Place and inform the Police. The Military will do everything in our might to Protect our Country. Stay safe and keep track of further details about the happenings.“

  
  


The General stepped down and hastily left the room together with his People and ignored all questions thrown from the reporters. The news channel went back to the studio and the Panic was well shown on the Anchors face. Youngjae watched on in Panic himself as various Phone videos of those strange People were shown. Over the screaming from People you could actually hear the...Growling? In one video, a woman was shown as she ran towards a group of students who were filming it and she was actually sounding like a predator animal, with wide blown, crazy eyes.

  
  


Youngjae's heart was beating in fear as the woman attacked one of the students and started biting her. The video then cut off and Youngjae couldn't believe what he was seeing. Is this some kind of Train to Busan Joke? Are the media pulling a Zombie Prank? Or is this really happening?

  
  


„ Youngjae! I don't really know what's going on but you better hurry home. I'm closing down the shop and will barricade myself here. Go quickly pack your things and go to your Family.“ His Boss didn't let him say anything as he was shoved into the small back room.

  
  


He tried to calm his shaking hands and was out of the little Flower shop in record time. Looking back, he frowned as he didn't want to leave the older man all alone, but was just waved off as his Boss smiled slightly and told him to tell his Parents 'Hi' from him.

  
  


He nodded in understanding and turned around, praying that his Boss would be alright. He was turning the familiar corners of the maze of streets and realized while looking around that People were hurriedly closing down their shops or also running Home.

  
  


The situation hasn't really settled in as he numbly turned another corner, seeing the outline of his Apartment complex. He sighed in relief as the slightly colder September wind reminded him of his still present Pink and green Flower shop Apron.

  
  


He was about 50 meters away when he heard a scream from behind him, making him stop. He turned around and saw a middle aged woman on the ground, a young man pinning her to the ground. Youngjae ignored for a moment the alarm bells in his mind as he ran up to them, stopping a few feet away as he got a clearer view on the situation.

  
  


He felt the shiver of Terror running through his Body, even his Bones as he tried not to gag at the amount of Blood pooling around the woman. She stopped struggling some seconds ago and the 23 year old boy watched in Horror as the man looked up from were he buried his Face in her neck, blood streaming down his chin as he spit out a chunk of her throat.

  
  


Youngjae felt his limbs trembling as he fought the urge to pass out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this real? Had this man just really bitten this woman's throat out?

  
  


His mind was still in a shock of Horror and disbelieve when the man suddenly snapped his head in his direction, the wide blown, crazy eyes fixing on his. It only took him a second to turn around and run for his life. Thanking his instincts for taking over, he kept pushing himself forward as he heard the animalistic screeching noise the guy made. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

  
  


He felt the wetness on his Face drying with the wind blowing against him, realizing he started crying. His legs were already throbbing from disuse (no wander with him being a couch potato) and his lungs were screaming for a break but the loud thudding of shoes getting closer behind him made him ignore all of it and push himself more. He needed to run if he wanted to get out of this mess alive.

  
  


He finally reached the front door of the Apartment complex and bolted inside, not trusting the elevator and running to the stairs, straight up to the eighth Floor. He could hear the growling from the man as he still chased behind him. Youngjae would have admired the stamina he must have but that wasn't the Time for that.

  
  


He used the railing to push himself up with his arms and also caught himself a few times from missing a step. He couldn't fall down. Not with this thing hot on his heels. He made up his mind that there wasn't really any use to call this man anything else than it. After what he saw, he's certain that he's not being chased by a normal Human.

  
  


His lungs are ready to explode from lack of Oxygen as he finally reaches his Floor and runs up to their Flat. He misses that the door is wide open, the upper part pulled out of it's hinges. He just bangs the door close as he storms into the living room.

  
  


He is ready to call for his Parents to warn them but stops the second he looks to the ground.

  
  


There are his Parents, lying in their own Blood, their body's littered with bloody bite marks.

  
  


It's then when he finally collapses on his knees, all of his strength and will leaving him at the sight of his own Parents, dead.

  
  


He barely registers the running steps towards him as he's tackled to the ground. Now laying on his back with a strong grip on his arms and those crazy eyes looking straight into him, he just closes his eyes as it bends down with a last growl and bites down.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Youngjae slowly starts to wake up to the tickling feeling on his neck. He sleepily swats at it, stilling as the motion earns him a low growling sound. His heart starts beating faster as he goes over everything that happened and sits up straight. His eyes grow wide as he realizes that everything was not a nightmare. The man straddling his lap with his Face mere centimeters away being prove enough.

  
  


The man has dried blood all over his Face and neck, some trickled down to his black shirt that was torn on one side. He doesn't dare look into his Face as he feels himself Panic again. Why am I not Dead?

  
  


He stays like that for a while, motionless, as the other suddenly raises his right hand, slowly cupping Youngjae's chin and lifting it. He doesn't even try to fight it as he's too stunt with the gentleness of the Touch. He slowly let's his gze wonder to the others eyes and is surprised to see them rather normal looking. A pair of beautiful light brown eyes staring right back at him.

  
  


Youngjae remains still as he awaits the man's next move. Will he kill him now? Did he wait until he was conscious again? He knew that he wouldn't really get an answer but if he is to die anyway...

  
  


„ Why didn't you kill me?“ He winces at his hurting throat, probably from all the running earlier. He reaches with his hand to cover his neck as the other man growls again, this time louder. Youngjae looks at him in fear. The light brown eyes now fixated on his neck. The man releases Youngjae's chin and instead takes his hand in his, bringing it to his lips and planting a soft Kiss on his Knuckles.

  
  


With every possibly thing happening, he sure as hell wasn't prepared for the affectionate gesture. He damn's his own body reaction as he feels his cheeks heating up, probably sporting a pink blush.

  
  


The man however seems rather pleased with his reaction as he pushes Youngjae down again, pinning his arms to the bed with his hands and slowly covering his Face with feather light Kisses. Hiding his Face in his neck once he reaches it and breathing his scent in, his lips brushing Youngjae's neck every time he breathes in.

  
  


It's than that he realizes in what ridiculous situation he's in. He slowly looks up to his window and notices that it's night time. He has been out for a few hours. He sighs loudly in distress as nothing makes sense to him at all.

  
  


He starts crying after remembering the horrific sight of his Parents mauled Body's. Loud sobs wrecking him up as he let's everything out, not caring about the man on him at all.

  
  


He doesn't even question it as the man makes a whining noise, turning them both to their sides and embracing Youngjae in a tight hug. He doesn't care anymore as he just cries and cries. His hands gripping the others shirt tightly.

  
  


  
  


  
  


It's the next morning as he wakes up to shouting and guns being fired. He sits up abruptly, only to be held up by the strange man. His eyes locked with Youngjae's bedroom door as they hear footsteps nearing. The scared boy shifts further up on his bed as the bloodied man stands up when man in uniforms storm in.

  
  


A gruesome screeching noise leaves the man's mouth as his eyes have this crazy look again and he doesn't hesitate to attack the intruders. The soldiers, as Youngjae recognizes by their clothes, start shooting strange looking bullets at him and Youngjae buries his head in his knees, hiding in the corner as best as he can.

  
  


It's only a few seconds later when the noise stops and he's suddenly brought to his feet, two soldiers having a tight grip on his arms as they drag him to the door. Him not having enough strength to protest.

  
  


He sees that the others have the man in a similar grip, just that he's unconscious. His legs being dragged behind him on the Floor. Youngjae just stares blankly down at his Apron. Everything is just too much. He doesn't know what's happening and he didn't even have the time to properly grieve his Parents Death.

  
  


The whole ride in the Military van is silent for the few hushed whispers from some of the soldiers. It feels like a century when the van eventually comes to a stop and Youngjae actually looks around when they exit. It looks like they brought them to an army base camp, fields and a Forest surrounding the Area. He looked up at the sky as a few rain drops caught on his face, slowly dropping down to his shirt. The weather looked gloomy and a storm was definitely coming.

  
  


He let himself be dragged in the direction of one of the few buildings as he caught movement to his left. Two soldiers were carrying the man as he started to wake up, the whole group stopping and pointing their guns at him as they waited for him to attack.

  
  


The man grunted in his half conscious state but was back to his crazed self as he noticed the People around him. And that's when all hell broke loose. Youngjae doesn't even remember when it all happened.

  
  


The first soldier to Fall was the one to the mans left, his arm being torn of by the crazed man. His screams alarmed more soldiers to hurry over as the man trashed around, with his inhuman strength knocking three man down at once and than fixing his attention on those who have been holding Youngjae up, now standing Protective in front of him.

  
  


The man let out another growl as a warning before going straight for the throat. Blood was splashed everywhere and Youngjae looked on in Horror as the soldiers got mauled. The man seemed to be in trance as he snapped one limb after the other and the sickening sound of bones breaking and the screams...

  
  


It was all too much, yet the 23 year old man just stood there, in his Pink and Green Flower Apron, fresh Blood now splattered all over him as he watched the massacre before him happening. He wanted to do something, to run and search for help, to break down and cry or just to feel something.

  
  


But he was just empty. He just continued watching as the man murdered even the last soldier before standing up and slowly making his way over to him. Youngjae saw how his eyes turned back to normal once they settled on him.

  
  


He saw how the man smiled at him, Blood dripping down his chin, as he reached him and brought him in a hug, his Face buried in Youngjae's neck and lips attaching to his throat, softly nibbling and licking at his skin.

  
  


The remaining soldiers took this as their chance and shot the man down with their strange bullets, again. He slumped against Youngjae, his body going limb and he strangely couldn't find it in him to let go. He held him up by his arms, cradling the cold and with blood covered body closer to his.

  
  


The soldiers watched the scene warily, as if to analyze if Youngjae were a threat, too. Two man wearing Doctor coat's appeared then from the building they were originally headed to, stopping in front of the Bloody mess of Body's. One of them turned around and said something to the soldiers who then started to take care of their Dead comrades corpses.

  
  


The other Doctor slowly approached Youngjae, a warm smile on his Face. Youngjae didn't know what there was to smile over. He adjusted the unconscious man's body in his hold and didn't even look up as the Doctor then took one arm of the man and started to direct them to the building.

  
  


It didn't take them long to go inside and Youngjae found himself with the crazed man and the Doctor in a White room with two white brick walls and two glass ones. There was a King sized Mattress in one corner with two Fleece blankets and two Fluffy looking Pillows. In the other corner was a stack of water bottles and snacks.

  
  


They both managed to lay the man down on the Mattress and Youngjae sighed in relief. He was getting heavy. He than slumped down on the ground, his legs long lost any Energy to stand longer than that. It was queit for a moment as he closed his eyes.

  
  


„ Hello, Youngjae? I hope you're not feeling unwell? Did you get hurt?“ Youngjae blinked his eyes open in surprise, not suspecting the man in the Doctor's coat to sound so young, and definitely not to know his name. He then noticed the Doctor pointing at his neck and he remembered the crazed man having nibbled on it, It must be the soldiers blood.

  
  


„ No, I'm fine. It's not my Blood.“ The Doctor nodded in understanding. But Youngjae couldn't relate to that.

  
  


The Doctor must have noticed his expression because he sighed exhaustedly and sat indian style in front of the Mattress, facing him. „ I'm Dr. Park Jaesang, I'm working for the Military. I guess that you probably heard about the Government Warning?“

  
  


Youngjae nodded. „Ok. Ehm, to start explaining this whole mess, I'd have to reveal some Military secrets that I hope you understand, is not possible for me to do right now. But you already encountered one of them so it doesn't hurt to explain the basics. This man right here is one of hundreds that as of last week have been creating havoc and were basically killing everyone that comes into their way. We haven't been able to get much information on them, but what we do know is that their in a constant Phase of Bloodlust, as we call it. They don't care about anything else and react as if their body's were created for just this reason, to kill. After getting hold of a few of them and running some tests, we actually found out that there's nothing wrong with them, all Blood test's were normal. The other thing that we noticed is their incredible strength. They're three to four Times stronger than normal Humans and heal five times faster. It's a real Mystery for us as of now but with your help we could maybe find some answers.“

  
  


Youngjae listened intently to Dr. Park and tried to Puzzle everything together. „ So basically, you know that they kill People as if on command and that they're super strong and heal faster. But you don't know why or how and definitely don't know how to stop.“

  
  


The Dr. nodded, his head shamefully bowed low. „ Yeah, and that's a real Problem. Those things are killing us of like ants and the Military is struggling already to keep them from the Publics eye. There weren't any official explanations until now because we don't want the citizens to Panic and make everything worse, but our time is slowly running out and we need to find solution to this Problem as fast as possible. Some are speaking of North Koreans who finally made their move and the US is also getting riled up by the happenings so i we don't do anything it may actually escalate in more than we're capable of handling.“

  
  


Youngjae frowned. „ And what does it have to do with me? How could I possible help?“ He understood what the Dr. implied by saying 'escalate'. If they weren't able to get things under control than a war was not going to be only a bluff or simple threat. That is actually were they were headed to.

  
  


„ You, Youngjae. Well, didn't you notice anything strange about this man here when he's around you?“ Yeah, he had. „ Yeah, but I really don't know what's going on. My, My life got ruined in the span of one day. I lost my Family and the world is probably going into a third war and this man here is Killing everyone that comes in his way except for me and I don't know why!“

  
  


He had started to cry, all his pent up frustration coming loose. Why did it have to be him?

  
  


Dr. Park put a hand on his back, slowly rubbing calming circles into the fabric of his shirt. „ I know that it's hard for you. But we really need your help right now. I'm really sorry that you had to lose your Parents like that Youngjae, but we really need your help.“

  
  


The pleading in his voice got Youngjae to agree to him. After talking for a while more, the Dr. explained that they found out about them while searching cameras for more of those Killers. They said it was the first occurrence of one of them not killing, and by the way they found Youngjae in his bed that morning, it really looked like he was protecting him.

  
  


The Dr. said that they would take a few Blood samples on him and the man and would examine the man's behavior around him. They were to be held in this room, the glass walls making it easy for the them to have everything under control if something were to happen.

  
  


Youngjae didn't actually care about his safety, his emotional state making it hard for him to actually care about anything at all. And he knew that even if the Dr. was nice and all, if he were to say no to all of this, they would just knock him out like the Killer and take it from him.

  
  


  
  


It was now, the fourth night in this room that Youngjae actually got some answers. The Killer man who was so attached to him was a 24 year old man named Jung Daehyun. He was born in Gwangju and later on moved to Busan. Just two Years ago he got an office job in one of Seoul's big Company's and worked there since than.

  
  


The Dr. couldn't find anything special about neither Daehyun or him. They were both healthy and Pretty much normal. So it all came down to observing his behavior.

  
  


They would be watched 24/7, two soldiers and a Dr. always present, as they would observe the two males in the White room.

  
  


Youngjae was startled when Daehyun woke up from the tranquilizer, the Dr. explained those strange Bullets to hi as he asked, and literally threw himself on Youngjae, as always his Face immediately buried in his neck.

  
  


After the first day of just letting Daehyun sniff and nibble on his neck all he wanted, Youngjae got impatient with being manhandled by him like that, and with new found confidence, he pushed him away.

  
  


It took him over four hours to get Daeyhun to stop him from being so clingy. At least he just got a few growls that turned into sad whining noises as he actually got Daehyun to do something else.

  
  


Youngjae was now his personal body pillow at night and his arm was his chewing toy at day. It wasn't a prfect solution but it worked. All the training reminded Youngjae of the dog they once owned as he was small.

  
  


Youngjae laughed as he remembered this and found it actually cute as Daehyun whined again, maybe he knew that Youngjae was mocking him. But it was strange. When Youngjae thought about this man.

  
  


He was one Year older. He was a normal Human, who had normal Parents and lived a normal live. What did happen that he ended up like this?

  
  


  
  


On the third day, when Youngjae was finally able to change his clothes and Daehyun's, because only Youngjae was able to be near him without him going all Killer mode, he had to realize that Daehyun wasn't a stranger to him.

  
  


While washing Daehyun's Face from all the Blood, he was able to study the Face of the Handsome man and was shocked as he actually remembered that guy with the cute mole under his eye was a regular customer in the Flower shop he worked at.

  
  


The man would come by at least once a week and without saying much, would be just looking around, stealing some glances at Youngjae and then leaving without actually buying anything. But Youngjae always noticed.

  
  


And his Boss apparently, too. He was way too many times teased for having an admirer.

  
  


It was actually about seven or eight months ago since he had last seen him. Maybe that is why it took him so long to remember. But he didn't tell anyone about his discovery.

  
  


He just finished washing Daehyun's face, dressing him in a hoodie and sweat pants. He just went on as if nothing had changed. Only that he didn't protest much as the handsome man cuddled up to him later at night.

  
  


He doesn't know why he still hadn't said anything about his discovery. It could provide them with answers. It would be a point to start searching for the solution, yet he couldn't bring himself to reveal him.

  
  


Maybe he was selfish. Daehyun was the only Familiar Face in this Place. The only one he had left now. He wouldn't be able to see his Boss. He was told the news of his death two nights prior. He cried silently for a few hours in Daehyun's embrace after that.

  
  


He also wouldn't be able to see his Parents. And he didn't really have Friends as he was a proud couch potato, always sticking to his Dramas and Movies. He was slowly getting into Kpop these weeks, too.

  
  


But maybe exactly that was the reason for hiding his little secret. He lost everything. And his only comfort was Daehyun. The handsome man who had a crush on him. Feelings that were mutual, as Youngjae had to admit. Because even after seeing him Killing People, he still got little Butterflies every time Daehyun would nuzzle his neck softly at night, or every morning he would wake up to light kisses being pressed on his Face.

  
  


It was strange for him to be feeling like that. It was even disgusting and insane. But he just didn't mind. He couldn't find it in him to care. Being locked in this white room with him has shown him how his Future is going to look like.

  
  


He doesn't have any. He wouldn't be able to scape this base. And even if he did, together with Daehyun, where would they go? The third world war was just around the corner.

  
  


So he decided to keep his little Paradise a secret. The only thing that made him happy and held him up from completely breaking down. The only thing keeping him sane, was being acting insane himself.

  
  


After remembering his resolution, he forgot about his nightmare, about all the horrible things he's seen. He turned around again, smiling at Daehyun's peaceful Face and cuddled closer, relishing in the others warmth.

  
  


It was the fifth day as he woke up to the realization that Daehyun was indeed warmer than a few days ago. It wasn't normally easy to fall asleep against his cold body. But it changed. He started to get warmer.

  
  


This actually lead Youngjae to study him for the rest of the day. There weren't any more changes that he noticed. He still growled and went all crazy as a soldier hastily pushed the tray of food through the opening in the glass door. He didn't speak at all either and was still nibbling at his arm while Youngjae ate with his other one.

  
  


But as evening came around, Youngjae noticed that Daehyun did get a little bit warmer. He petted himself mentally on the shoulder for his great observing sense.

  
  


On the next day, he tried to speak to him. He scolded himself for being so stupid as to not thing about it before. He got Daehyun from cuddling him to himself the whole time to a relative distance, that only needed his arm as sacrifice for a little bit of Privacy. But he had explained everything to him while talking.

  
  


Even if Daehyun wouldn't be able to answer, maybe he could find out if he understood what Youngjae was saying to him. After making up his mind, Youngjae waited until the ones watching over them would be replaced, which always ended in them talking for a bit and not actually concentrating on them.

  
  


As the time came, Youngjae was glad to find Daehyun awake and lying on his side, watching Youngjae curiously as if he knew that the other was planning something. This thought alone gave him hope that Daehyun actually understood at least something of what's going on.

  
  


He checked for the guards one last time as he inched closer to the man, making him focus only on him. His stomach was fluttering again as Daehyun watched him intently like this, but he willed his crush away for a bit as he had more important things to do.

  
  


„ Hey, Daehyun. Do you understand what I'm saying?“ He watched the others expression as the letter hasn't reacted to it. He sighed and tried again. „ Jung Daehyun. Do you know that it's your name?“ He waited for a few seconds as he saw something like recognition briefly graze his eyes. But it was gone as soon as it came.

  
  


Youngjae sighed as he heard the Guards taking their Places for the night. It wasn't much, but Youngjae was certain that the Human Jung Daehyun was somewhere in there.

  
  


He smiled satisfied at his small victory and blushed as Daehyun was still staring at him with those big, light Brown eyes that he learned to Love. He didn't even question it as Daehyun pecked him on the lips before pulling him by the waist against his warm Body. It was indeed a small victory.

  
  


  
  


Youngjae continued to try and get Daehyun to understand him, slowly training him like a Toddler. But it was their ninth night when things changed. There were pulled out of their sleep by an explosion going off somewhere near by.

  
  


Youngjae looked around as the lights came on and a few more soldiers came into the building, their Guards for the night were on full alert and after a brief discussion with the others, they left the room.

Youngjae didn't know what was going on, but by the Face of Dr. Park who came in not long after the others left, it was nothing good happening.

  
  


„ We're under attack right now. North Korea decided after failed attempts of negotiation that there was no other option than to Finally go into War.“ Youngjae noted that he, too, sounded finally defeated. He knew that feeling well.

  
  


„ I think that it isn't necessary to hold you two up here anymore. Try to get somewhere safe, Youngjae. And please, don't let Daehyun hurt any more People.“ Youngjae nodded in a silent Promise as he couldn't grasp his luck. The Dr. opened the glass Door and ran back out of the Building, leaving Daehyun and him all alone.

  
  


Youngjae took the others hand in his as they made their way out of the white room. He grabbed them two Jackets that were hanging by the entrance, he figured that no one would get mad at them. After putting the Jackets on, Youngjae felt like he hadn't seen the outside world for more than a Year instead of just nine days, as they stepped out into the cold September night.

  
  


Daehyun was holding onto his hand tightly, taking everything in with his eyes big, but in an adorable way. Not far away from them, they could see soldiers fighting against a group of other People. Youngjae didn't bother find out who they were.

  
  


They were free and even if they were in the middle of the beginning of a horrible war, he was happy to have Daehyun by his side. He looked over at the man, who of course had his gaze already fixed on him. The Moonlight bathing them both in soft glow.

  
  


Youngjae was slightly surprised as Daehyun kissed him. Rather passionately, as it left Youngjae breathless when the other finally pulled away.

  
  


„ ...Young...jae...“

  
  


Daehyun smiled at him as he kissed him again, softly and full of emotions that Youngjae thought he wasn't going to feel ever again. He mewled as Daehyun bit his lower lip, asking for entrance that Youngjae happily gave him. The man was slowly exploring Youngjae's mouth as he felt all the overwhelming Happiness pulsing through his Body.

  
  


He wouldn't ever have dreamed that during such awful times, he would find his Happiness.

  
  


Daehyun pulled away after another bomb went off and they smiled goofily at each other.

  
  


„ I... Love...You...“

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoeyd this... Whatever this is and if not than I can't really say anything against it. But I'd still like to hear your opinion on it so please leave a comment!   
> Oh and if you'd like to check out my other Jikook story CIHTD than be free to do so ^-^ *shameless self promotion*  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
